Of Locker Room Fun and Weasleys
by Emerald Eyes of Flame
Summary: Draco and Harry have some fun in the Slytherin locker rooms, but are interrupted by nosy weasleys.HPDM


**Of Locker Room Fun and Weasleys**

**Summary: **Draco and Harry have some fun in the Gryffindor locker room, but are interrupted by several Weasleys.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer:** You honestly think that if I owned Harry Potter, I'll let him get together with _Ginny Weasley?_ Nah-uh… all the praise and criticisms (Snape shouldn't have died dammit!) go to J.K. Rowling.

He pressed him against the floor, his hot breath blowing against the smaller boy's face.

He smirked down into the smaller boy's emerald eyes, darkened by lust.

"Damn you Draco, stop teasing," the raven panted.

"Tut tut Harry, play nicely," Draco admonished the glint in his mercury silver eyes pronounced.

Harry opened his mouth angrily, but the bigger blonde pressed himself harder into the smaller boy and slanted his lips onto him. The sweet mouth opened instinctively, allowing entrance to the questing tongue. He plundered the younger boy's mouth, pressing forward, and rocking against the writhing body underneath him. He drank in the moans and whimpers spilling from the reddened, bruised lips.

With a groan, he pulled away, latching onto the neck, biting roughly and giving a searing suck. Harry arched with a cry, his breath coming in gasps, writhing underneath Draco's possessive touch.

"AAAhhh! Oh g-god! Draco please!"

The blonde pulled away with a wet pop, smirking at the purple bruise he had left behind.

"Please what?"

"PLEASE!! S-stop teasing me, damn you!"

"But you make such delicious noises my pet."

"D-dammit draco! Please!!"

The blonde chuckled, and drawled, "But you beg so prettily, little one."

Harry growled, and in a sudden move, rolled them over so he was straddling the bigger boy.

"I like this position," Harry gave a smirk of his own, into darkened silver eyes.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Both boys' heads snapped towards the new voice.

"Err… hey you guys… what are you doing here?"

The twins raised their eyebrows, an evil smirk forming.

"Well, Ron was looking for you…"

"Something about the ferret kidnapping you…"

"And since we couldn't find you in the Gryffindor locker rooms,"

"We thought we'll look in the Slytherin locker rooms…"

"And lo and behold…"

"Here you are."

"I suppose you guys…"

"Would like some…"

"Alone time!" they finished simultaneously, wiggling their eyebrows.

Draco raised an eyebrow in return, a predatory smirk forming on his face.

The redheads chuckled.

"Right then,"

"Come on Forge,"

"Come on Gred,"

"We know when we're not wanted."

The twins' stalked off mock-indignant looks on their faces, and noses in the air.

"Ronnie-kins!" came their delighted shriek.

"Now, where were we?" Draco asked, the predatory gleam in his eyes making the raven tremble.

Swiftly, Draco flipped them, so he was back on top. With a wicked leer, he bent down and latched onto the bruise on Harry's neck. He nibbled on the already abused patch of tanned skin, pulling more nerves to the skin and making the raven arch with a cry. Harry grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders, as his world narrowed down to the lips, tongue, teeth-"oh GOD!"- and hard body rutting against him, as pleasure coiled in his stomach.

"ARGHHHH!! My eyes! Oh god! My eyes!!" a scream sounded off to their right, but was ignored in favour of yanking off cumbersome clothes, and finally touching the sweet, soft skin.

"Tut, tut Ronald,"

"We told you not to go in there."

"You said that Malfoy was hurting Harry!"

"Hm… yes, and that's when Harry screamed…"

"And so off you rushed, being the knight in shining armour,"

"And not even waiting for your poor misunderstood brothers to explain…"

"Tut tut won-won."

"ARGH!!" the traumatised redhead screamed, his voice noticeably higher than normal.

The twins chuckled and with a rakish salute at the paler than normal redhead, turned and strode away, leaving their brother muttering about "oblivates" and "poor eyes" and "it's all that ferret's fault" as he banged his head against a wall.

A load moan sounded from the locker room, and with a terrified cry, Ron fled.

The end….

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**School's finally over, but I have school certificate exams coming up. However, I will try to update my stories…**

**Cheers! EEoF.**


End file.
